The Kuchiki Family
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: An account to the Kuchiki family and random Rukia and Byakuya chapters of love, angst, fluff, lemons and all wonderful things. The rating changes from K to T for now. Shinigami Women's Association,and Rukia and Byakuya as parents & Rukia during pregnancy!
1. The Kuchiki Family and Co Part 1

The Kuchiki Family

by

Coco-Sama

* * *

Family Matters: Part One

The storyline: Byakuya and Rukia get back from work they have 5 kids and have been married 50 yrs. Between being stationed in Karakura Town, being a lieutenant in 13th squad, and being a wife and mother life tends to have quite stressful ups and downs.

* * *

"Mommy Naoko hit me"

"Naoko why did you hit your sister"

"Okaa-san I hit Chise by accident"

"No you didn't Naoko-kun said and formally I repeat I going to use my million blades to teach you respect for your elders and used his wooden katana to strike me Okaa-_sama_"

"Well so I said something cool, mommy can I be blamed for wanting to be like my Otou-sama, must I be blamed because Naoko cannot dodge 100 million, gazillion, babbillion countless blades, and besides we were just playing my most beloved mother " Naoko looked up to his mother's eyes with his own eyes. That hazy gray color that only she knew always brought her to her knees.

Rukia was stunned she couldn't reprimand the boy for wanting to be like his father, she couldn't tell him practicing with a wooden katana was bad, everything she said he would come up with that boy would make up some diplomatic answer that would counter everything she said.

'I can't believe I birthed this child. Cute, reliable, straight forward Chise yes but Naoko is a Kuchiki to the last rule in the umpteenth book. His name meant obedient child and in the Chinese kanji noble but he only followed his name for his father and as Byakuya said she had to control her anger so she couldn't spank the boy.

"Well Naoko see…umm…well…" Rukia obviously confused

"Well you can't be blamed but those blade shouldn't be used toward your sister Naoko, apologize. The members of the Kuchiki clan should not harass other members. As for Senbonzakura's blades they are never to be wielded toward loved ones nor any type of zanpakutou" Byakuya said smoothly without showing his standing in the matter.

Byakuya walked up ahead into the view of his twins Chise (little star; torrent of wisdom) age four and Naoko (obedient child) age four.

They ran up to their father in unison. Chise ran and jumped into his arms and Naoko hugged his father's legs.

Rukia smiled at them.

"Hey I never get a hug"

"But Okaa-san, you only go to work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so you are always with us unlike Otou-san but I love too. In fact Otou-san let's hug Okaa-san together then she'll be all happy"

"Yeah Daddy" Naoko chirped in not letting his sister get all the credit for her brilliant move (even he must admit).

Byakuya walked closer to Rukia and embraced her with Chise in his arms and Noako now in Rukia's arms.

"Where is Hideaki (excellent and bright) and Himeko (Princess Child)?"

"Hideaki is training to materialize his zanpakutou and Hime is practicing her Kido she is really good with it, in fact both of them at high levels for 45 and 40 year olds. (This resembles 13 and 11 year olds in form)

"How about Kazuyuki (Harmony and Happiness)"

"He is in the training area practicing his Shikai, I can't believe it sometime, in at least 20 years he'll surpass me well in _height _and power. His birthday is tomorrow he's turning 50 so you have to take an off day or maybe a few." (50 resembles 14 or 15)

Byakuya chucked deeply in her ear the children oblivious to their conversation. They were staring daggers at each other. Chise threatening to tell _Otou-sama _about everything he has done if he doesn't let her have the last sakura cream puff that mommy made.

"You want another child, soon"

"Will they be like me or like you?"

"Would you like to guess"

"Only take off for one day"

"Yes, lady of the house, any other commands"

"Control _your_ kids and let me take a nap"

"Since when were they only my kids"

"The minute that look down to look me in the eyes"

"So then again which ones are only mine exactly?"

"All of them"

"But Chise and Naoko are still small" Byakuya said

But by the time he moved to look into her face Naoko was in his other arm and Rukia shunpoed inside the house. The sound of laughing could be distinctly heard booming from the western wing of the manor. Hearing Okaa-san laugh and feeling her reiastu fluctuate and move to the resting to areas and feeling his Otou-san immense reiastu he knew his father was home.

* * *

"Hime-chan Aki-chan father is home"

Soon the two teenagers began bickering who could reach Otou-san faster.

"Whoever reaches Otou-san first get 100-yen" Hideaki yelled

"I'll get to Otou-sama first so therefore get your 250-yen ready" Himeko screamed back.

"Hime we both know who will win so…"

"You two babies are so off, I need to immediately show you your place and I'll get to Otuo-chan first" Kazuyuki said

"Yuki-chan, let's all race, Yuki what are the rules"

"No rules just get to Otou-san and the winner will receive 500 yen"

Upon hearing that Byakuya shunpo-ed to a remote part of the manor giving his children a place that even if they destroyed the loss wouldn't be detrimental after all this was where the Shinigami Woman's Association usually played their games and Yachiru still after all these years built tunnels. Letting his kids play there or rather obliterate the area there was a more efficient way of crushing them and their ambitions, yet again.

"Ready, Steady, Go"

Kazuyuki stayed where he was sensing his father's reiastu and where it was currently, while Aki and Hime raced to where he was before. Himeko and Hideaki where shunpo-ing to where there father was before after realizing their father was no longer in that area Himeko started shunpo-ing to the sky.

Rukia watched this from on top of the roof, she knew where Byakuya was and could easily get there, and this but she was curious to who was going to win.

Hideaki continued shunpo-ing to where his father was. Upon seeing Hideaki was close to their father Himeko use kidou (there were no rules).

"Hado Way of Destruction 4 Byakurai" Himeko chanted without the incantation. Due to her talent with Kidou the effects were devasting. Hideaki hearing the incantation quickly shunpo-ed from that area a second later the lightning crashed and left a giant crater in the ground.

"That would have hit my leg, bitch" muttered.

Suddenly Kazuyuki was behind her.

"That wasn't very nice, Hime. You couldn't have injured Aki-kun. Therefore I'll punish you" he said silkily with no emotion audible at all.

"Bakudo Way of Binding 1 Sai" Kazuyuki bounded Himeko and flash stepped toward his father.

Himeko shunpo-ed to her father also. Not wanting to be inferior Hideaki used a two destructive kido spell against Kazeyuki.

"You won't win Yuki, Bakudo Way of Binding _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six rod light prison! Way of Binging 21 _Sekienton"

The smoke bomb rose and Hideaki flashed away to their father.

"So this is how you guys compensate for being slow these tricks" yelled out to the empty space. Rukia was in the shadows watching all this intrigued by how far the kids would go to beat each other, get to their father, and prove to be the best in their father's eyes.

Kazuyuki uses his reiastu to blow the prison from his body. He raised his reiastu to blow the smoke away. Kazeyuki soon flashed to his father. All three children were so tantalizingly close to their father.

Himeko soon called shakkaho at both her brothers knocking Hideaki down who wasn't expecting a sneak attack so close to victory.

"Way of Binding 39 Enkosen" Kazeyuki made a shield of condensed reiastu to block his sister attack.

"Sai" Kazuyuki called the way of binding one and restrained Himeko's hands behind her back so she wouldn't blast him again. When Hideaki got up to start flashing to his father Kazeyuki was a few feet away.

"Daddy whose going to win" Naoko asked his father

"I don't know"

"I think Kazuyuki going to win" Naoko said proudly

"No I think mommy going to win"

"Impossible, mommy sleeping"

"Daddy please tell Naoko-san that mommy is close by"

"How do you know that" Byakuya said

"Mommy's reiastu is on top of the roof, she's watching us" Chise whispered in Byakuya's ear.

"You are good at sensing reiastu"

"Thank you, Otou-sama" Chise said proudly, silently gloating in Naoko face.

"Daddy what did Chise say"

"Her guess"

Naoko sulked at not have his father's attention.

'At dinner I'll show her then mommy is going to praise me in front of everyone'

Chise smugly smiled at Naoko and in turn Naoko stuck his tongue at his twin. Whether or not it was noticed by their father whose eyes were slightly above them is not known. Byakuya face never betrayed that.

Himeko got free of the bond at flashed toward her father. Himeko drew her sword and dashed at Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki quickly brought his sword out of its sheath and narrowly deflected the attack. All the while Hideaki was making ground and he also drew his swords.

A few meters away they were madly dashing and fighting to get to their father. Kazuyuki knowing Hideaki was close to victory almost struck him and Himeko rose to hit Kazuyuki.

Naoko and Chise gasped loud and Byakuya eyes slightly widened. Although he knew Rukia was near he hadn't expected her to move so fast or would how in such a way.

"Enough" Rukia small formed appeared despite her appearance her voice boomed

They froze in the middle of their actions. Being trained to always obey the sound of their mother's voice since birth they completely halted.

* * *

"Oi, Rukia you called" Ichigo appeared walking to the site of the family.

"You see how well train my children are"

"I see how bad they can destroy. They can demolish as bad as you can draw"

Rukia rewarded him with a kick to the face.

"Okaa-san why did you kick the 5th squad captain Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Byakuya some kids you got wanna loan them to my squad sometimes"

"Kurosaki Ichigo how dare you address Otou-sama without the proper suffix" Naoko exclaimed

"I see you've raised another clone of yours Byakuya"

"Again, your insolence to my clan leader is atrocious"

Naoko jumped from his father's arms and started kicking Ichigo's legs. Chise just stared and shook her head.

Ichigo lifted Naoko who was still kicking his legs and looked him in the eyes. Rukia was busy telling her three older kids how great they did, and to not fight dirty, and somehow bringing up the feeling that because they didn't do it for her she was angry. They had returned their sword to their sheath and used kido to heal their minor injuries.

"Look here shrimpy" Ichigo said "As captain of the 5th division don't I stand on par with your daddy"

"You can never measure up to my Otou-san Kurosaki put me down NOW or else" Naoko yelled

"Or what" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face on his face

"Mommy Ichigo's hurting me. Ow, I can see the light and I can't feel my legs. All this verbal abuse. This is like the time I fought Abarai Renji and he…oh it hurts." Naoko started crying and going on about a story of a hard life of no food and being where the water was as bitter as the words the indigent peasants shot him.

"You are you mother's child. You even have her acting ability"

"Ichigo what did you do to my baby" Rukia grabbed Naoko from Ichigo and cradled him. Naoko was still crying about the adversity surrounding him.

"Mommy Ichigo hurt me, he held me up in the air and I still feel woozy. Oh mommy help me."

Rukia jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face and floated down to the ground gracefully. Ichigo fell of his feet and his feet were in the air before he fell. All the while Byakuya and Chise just watched them a few feet away.

"Daddy who's going to catch you now" Chise inquired.

"Let's see"

Rukia walked on Ichigo's body and walked to her husband of 50+ years an "oomph" resounded. She put Naoko down and Byakuya put Chise down. Both twins silently went to their much older siblings Naoko chose to step on Ichigo who was trying to get up and Chose went around. Cursing could be heard from Ichigo and reprimands could be heard from Kazuyuki. Rukia walked closer to Byakuya and put her hands around him and kissed him on the lips.

"I caught you. You are mine now" Rukia whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Byakuya said lowly and sensually.

"You really want another child, don't you" Byakuya said again.

"Well since you will be taking a week off such results are expected" Rukia said

Turning around to look at them while Byakuya arms were around her. Byakuya lowered his head and smiled into Rukia's hair while inhaling the sakura scent.

Now standing Ichigo dusted himself off and said

"Though its half covered your smile is really creepy"

"Shut up Ichigo what do you know my daddy is ten times handsomer than you in fact you are probably jealous. You wish you could have Otou-san when you are involved with the 9th squad captain Abarai Renji." Himeko exclaimed

Byakuya and Rukia were busy ignoring them and talking lowly amongst themselves to notice how indecent the conversation had turned. Truth be told what they were discussing was not exactly pure either.

"Where do you get off saying something like that I am straight!" Ichigo said with steel conviction.

"Of course and who are you dating?" Himeko said

"Well, I can't tell you"

"Oh because you'll say I'm right, strawberry"

"What is strawberry and anyway I'm not involved with Renji. Do you have anything against bright hair color?"

"Why yes I do."

Then little Chise tugged on Himeko hamaka.

"Does that mean you don't like me" Chise said her eyes full of tears.

'I can't leave her on the brink of crying, what will mommy do to me when dad leaves for work?' Himeko thought with terror. Since the elder ones were born during the beginning of their marriage Rukia had a more rough parenting approach. She didn't have much control over her reiastu especially when she was angered. Also she didn't always take whatever daddy dearest said, especially when he said without emotion like he didn't care. Oh mommy was so scary that her voice had etched an automatic control on the heart and mind of the first three children. They could not disobey her voice. They seldom heard their father voice in anger so that was already a constant reason to obey the rules. Then if Okaa-san got angry, there would be snow storms with wind and hail with freezing cold.

"Chise your hair is the most beautiful thing you are a little star of beauty. I love you with all my heart."

"Okay Onee-san, I love you too"

Himeko was able to breathe again.

"Where are mommy and daddy" Chise said

Byakuya and Rukia had suddenly disappeared and their reiastu were being masked and hidden by them and with the help of kido. I wonder what they are doing that they need to not be uncovered but conveniently there was a drawing left by Rukia to tell them everything was okay.

"Anyway bright hair is only ugly on that angry scowling face wait I forgot lonely and connect with a certain captain."

Ignoring Himeko comment Ichigo bent down to Chise.

"Chise you know your sister is jealous because she doesn't have bright hair like us. You want to know a secret your next little brother or sister is going to have bright hair."

"How do you know?"

"Well let's just say your mom has another bright star and it is sure to have a surprise for you" Ichigo said and smiled warmly at the little girl. Ichigo was in fact getting married. He moved to Soul Society after he graduated college because of his captain duties and the slow aging process. The wakeup call to get married never kicked in until he heard his sisters both had kids and were married and his father had popped in his face begging for kids with the hair of 'Masaki the Sunshine Goddess and had cried and fought Ichigo. Also Rukia's fourth and fifth twin babies had been an extra alarm. He also had a feeling there would be a sixth soon but hey they can afford it.

"Hey Kazuyuki, Hideaki, Naoko, and Chise let go the main house"

"Hey what about me" Himeko said

"Well you can't follow someone like me, right?"

Hideaki was laughing his purple eyes shining and Kazeyuki as the next Kuchiki family head couldn't laugh and gallivant with his hearts on his emotion sleeve shoulder like the human say, right. Though his eyes glinted mischievously at Himeko.

"Kurosaki-kun" Chise said

'Back to formalities, I see' Ichigo thought 'they are all just multicolored Byakuya clones'.

If he said that to Rukia though he would have his hair on a wig head and his dead, hairless carcass fed to the Kuchiki watch dogs or worse Rukia would draw out how they were not.

"Mommy left a note and there are bunnies on it" Chise said obviously happily.

'My worst nightmare can that frozen midget read minds'

"No, but I can"

* * *

"Yoruichi"

"Okaa-san wait up"

'Does God hate me first Rukia married Byakuya, my father lives in Soul Society, and now Yoruichi and Kon are here'

Then Yoruichi bounced her boobs on the side of Kazuyuki's face.

"Oi mini Byakuya-Bo"

"Leave me alone Yourichi or…"

"What are you going to do tell or mom well I'm your mom adoptive mother. I am why you are here Mini-Byakuya-bo."

"Stop calling me that, were-cat"

"Well you, just stop doing what you know, just leave me alone"

Yoruichi went up to Kazuyuki and grabbed his hair band.

"Let's all play tag while your parents are busy. In fact I see by the looks of your yard it seems you already started"

"Wait Madam umm my mommy left a note"

"Please my dear grandchild Obaa-san"

"God forbid" Kazuyuki muttered.

"Excuse me Baby-Bo"

"Nothing"

"That what I thought Lil' Bya-Bo"

The normally calm and collect Kazuyuki simmered and almost boiled over with anger. (Count to ten honey).

"Kazu count to ten"

'Where is Otou-san when I need him' Kazuyuki thought

Ichigo, Naoko, Hideaki, and Himeko just watched with obviously delight.

"Obaa-san can we please read mommy note"

"Yes dear, Bo-Bo read."

Chise handed over the note to Kazuyuki who in turn decoded the riddle.

"Yuki-san let me see Nee-san pictures" Kon in Ichigo body pleaded.

"Kon you can't right after I read"

"But..."

"I said after I read" Kazuyuki said lower and more deadly.

"Just like my Byakuya-Bo oh I am so proud of my daughter Rukia and my son Byakuya-Bo (she left out in law on purpose)"

The note was written rather fast and shakily Kazuyuki noted.

"Your father and I are _training_ and we need you kids to stay clear of the Western wing until dinner time. Please behave. Yoruichi Okaa-san (Okaa san was written badly and it see almost neatly crossed out) will probably come over and Renji is coming for dinner. If Ichigo bothers you please tell me at dinner. I love you very much and and (they were squiggles in the kanjis) please stay out of the Western wing. The training is strenuous and screams and sounds will be heard. Nothing is happening and if it snows please come inside just stay out of the Western Wing."

Mommy. (Mommy was written very rushed)

P.S. - Have my 500 yen ready by dinner time (it was written so sloppily and obviously rushed)

"Aww, she remembered" Hideaki and Himeko whined

"What are Okaa-san and Otou-san doing" Kazuyuki said loudly.

"I'll tell ya Byakuya's-Babe" Yoruichi said happily.

* * *

Well that my first Bleach Fic. Please review and tell me if I should continue with this chapter or go to a new one. Who should Ichigo be getting married to Inoue or a nameless new character.

Anyhow isn't the Kuchiki family is well...I'm laughing but I would like to know your opinion. I really wonder what Yoruichi is going to saw. I think I forsee a rating change maybe not it all depends on my wonderful reviewers. (Smiles and grins encouragingly to you to press the button and leave a few words.)

Peace and Love

Always,

Chocolate Thunder


	2. Kazeyuki's Rebellion Part 1

Kuchiki Kazeyuki's Rebellion

by

Coco-Samm

_Kuchiki Kids_ The story of abuse and love.

Part One: The showdown

The Storyline: Byakuya and Rukia had been married 10 years they have 3 kids so far Kazuyuki 10 years old, Hideaki 5 years old, and Himeko was an infant 6 days old. As they grew up these are the tales of Kuchiki parenting techniques.

Kazuyuki has the appearance of a 3 year old. Hideaki had the appearance of a toddler a 2 year old, and Himeko is a baby just born.

* * *

It was nap time. Byakuya was still in the 6th division and because of Rukia's post pregnancy condition and Byakuya influence Rukia couldn't go to the 13th division. Hideaki and Himeko were both sleeping and Kazuyuki refused to go to his bed. Rukia had barely gotten any sleep on account of the new born and now she finally had a chance. Kazuyuki was still outside practicing hand to hand combat and knife work.

"Kazuyuki it is nap time go to sleep. I told you 10 minutes ago to go to sleep. If you don't go to sleep I will make you go to sleep."

"Mommy I'm not tired I want to train"

"But the instructors come in the afternoon after nap time."

"Mommy I can't sleep I must become stronger. I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan"

"Well as your mother I'm telling you for the last time to go to bed. If I come back and you are still here you will need your train then more than you ever will in your life."

Rukia walked away. The servants had heard what Rukia said and they were scared. More for Kazuyuki but they were scared the manor would freeze over and they would have to thaw it out. Rukia went to Hideaki's room and tucked him in properly and kissed him on the head. Then she went to her and Byakuya's room to check on Himeko. She had breastfed Himeko and she had slept off dutifully and deeply. Rukia debated whether to lay her on the bed on in the basinet. Rukia decided to leave her in the basinet until she came to sleep herself.

Rukia walked outside to the training area, personally her second favorite place in the house. I wonderful which is the first?

"Kazuyuki" Rukia's voice boomed in a lower more menacing octave.

Sensing and hearing his mother's arrival Kazuyuki fled and hid in the vast lush area that was the training ground base.

"Kazuyuki I know you are here! Do a better job controlling you energy I can't smell your fear."

No sound came from Kazuyuki the best way to get him to come out or do anything was to pick at his pride. A fact shared by his father somewhat.

Feeling from her son's reiastu she moved towards where he was.

"Yuki if you don't come out desert"

Still no answer.

"Yuki if you don't come out I will punish you until you can't even bring tears to cry"

Still no sound.

"Yuki if you don't come out I'll tell your father"

There was movement and fluctuation of reiastu she took as fear but still no sound until.

"Honorable Okaa-sama if you catch me and subdue me for a whole minute without you zanpakutou I will do as you command but I will only come out if you refrain on bringing your threats to pass" Kazeyuki said with author.

'God I brought a fully pledged Kuchiki into the world. I wonder if Byakuya was like this, once. With all this hot temperamental energy he reminds me of his Senbonzakura.

* * *

_Somewhere in the sixth division._

'What is this? I can't feel Kazuyuki's reiastu from here what Rukia doing?'

"Renji"

"Yes Taichou"

"Can you please run to the Kuchiki manor and tell what is happening, and be swift don't let anyone especial the Lady of the House sense you"

"Hai, but may I ask, why?"

"Do you feel it?"

"What"

"Kazu's fear, Rukia's anger, and dropping temperature"

"You mean Rukia is doing something, bad"

"Not bad but dangerous. I might lose my first heir"

In a flash Renji was gone. Once told of the development Renji sped off as fast as he could.

'Senbonzakura' Byakuya mentally called.

Senbonzakura materialized. Byakuya had been practicing how to bring his Zanpakutou to human to train with better.

"Can you please inquire what is happening with Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Yes master" Senbonzakura left and would probably as part of Byakuya arrive on the scene faster even if not at the fastest pace.

'Confuse Kuchiki Rukia for Hisana?' Byakuya thought only if you judged by her physical appearance and then for someone that was oblivious to her they would think Rukia was weak and fragile. That is until she opened her mouth or moved in any fashion. She was brash, decisive, rough, so unlike other noble wifes and high born ladies she so…Rukia.

"Impossible"

* * *

"I except your challenge little boy" Rukia said with a sneer her anger already mounting to highs.

Kazuyuki came out hold a knife and a round bomb.

"Let start now and no kido or any shinigami strict tactics"

Renji was at the top of the hill watching Rukia and Kazuyuki.

'I can't believe Rukia couldn't stoop so low to fight with her own child.'

Rukia pulled out a stiletto knife out of nowhere from her robes and stood there waiting for her first born child to attack her. Sode no Shirayuki discarded to a corner where she couldn't be hurt.

Kazuyuki ran forward and used his left arm to grip his mom's arm and his right to hit her stomach. Rukia had foreseen the move having watch Yoruichi teach it to him when his teacher refused to teach him dirty tricks. Rukia flash step behind Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki's misty eyes widen in surprise he was sure he had her but then he heard her laugh behind him.

'But I was holding her' Kazuyuki thought obviously distracted.

"Yuki" Rukia boomed "Don't get distracted if I was an assassin I could kill you. If it wasn't I was so tired you would be in hell"

* * *

Renji took it that Rukia was fighting her son because if he knew her he insulted or disobey her.

'Now to get the information to taichou.' Renji flashed away back to the 6th division base.

* * *

Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki were in Rukia's inner world discussing the matter of lovers.

"Yuki-chan, how are you" Senbonzakura greeted his wife.

"Fine kura-kun"

"Do you know why you master is attack my master heir"

"Kura Rukia gave her son a direct order and he disobeyed and challenged her to this fight"

"Really now do you know what that order was"

"From my knowledge she commanded him to take a nap and he refused then she put me in a high place"

"Rukia-chan is a great parent"

"I would say so, too"

"Dueling her child what a great rite of motherhood"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Now I have to get back to Byakuya-sama I would hate to be beat by that monkey-child"

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you more my little snowflake"

With that he sped off at full speed back to his master with a smile under his mask and his heart.

"No matter how I tell him I don't like that name he continue using it. I wonder why he is so fond of it" Sode no Shirayuki thought wistfully with a smile on his face.

* * *

The sleeves of Rukia's light purple kimono lay in heaps on the floor.

'So that why Convert Ops moves the same ones Daddy did with Senbonzakura'

"Remember Yuki, only weakling and babies use dirty tricks. You are not in a dire situation nor are you facing death so never fight dirty unless you are in either two. If you do you lose honour"

Kazuyuki nodded he also noted that the temperature is getting colder. Why?

'At this rate I'm losing sleep time! I only have a little more than an hour left I have to finish this child off.' Rukia thought.

Kazuyuki jumped to get out of Rukia's range. Rukia had return the dagger to on one of the many folds in her kimono. This child's reiastu though plentiful for his age was no match to her's which was boarder line captain class. Even if he cut her she wouldn't be injured and if he hurt her she could heal herself.

Kazuyuki took out his dagger and tried to cut his mom. So she would be distracted and he could run away. When the knife hit her skin she didn't hut. Why?

Kazuyuki's eyes widened. In that moment of distraction Rukia grabbed at him to haul him away. Seein that Kazuyuki kicked her hands away, he was too slow and his leg only reached air. Rukia had taken this chance by hooking her arm in Kazuyuki's leg and lifted him and threw him.

"I give you one more chance to take your nap, Kazuyuki"

* * *

Senbonzakura reach Byakuya and the minute he was going to start talking Renji barged In out of breath.

'Hopeless.' Both Byakuya and Senbonzakura thought.

"Taichou, Rukia wants to kill your son. They are fight and both of them have knives. Rukia is losing her temper also and I am scared for your child Kuchiki Kazeyuki" Renji said.

"Very well. You may have the day off when you finish you paperwork." Byakuya dismissed him.

Renji left and Senbonzakura started talking.

"I am sure your lieutenant left out important details of the fight as always. Anyway Yuki I mean Sode no Shirayuki told me that your heir challenged her to a fight and that she commanded him to take a nap. I would speculate that because he refused and provoked Rukia-sama they are fighting now."

"Thank You, Senbonzakura"

Senbonzakura went back in to Byakuya's katana.

'Should I go down there? There is no telling what Rukia can do when she angry.' Byakuya thought.

"Byakuya" Ichigo said as he bust into the door "Rukia's reiastu is fluctuating you should check her out. I mean I would do it but I am sort of trying not to run into Kenpachi."

Then as fast he came Ichigo left. Byakuya's left eye twitched. "When will he use the proper suffix" he said aloud.

Byakuya stood up.

"Renji, complete my paperwork before you leave" Byakuya said

Renji obviously exasperated asked "Why? " But when he looked up he was gone.

'What did Rukia start?'

* * *

It was starting to snow and Rukia was angry. Getting this child was harder than she thought and she only had 45 minutes of average nap time before she had to cook with the servants. Having to tweak dinner for the family of five according to each members taste took time and energy. Energy she wouldn't have if this child was taught his place.

* * *

Byakuya was speeding back to the manor he saw the darks clouds and snow from the distance.

'Rukia what are you doing' he thought

* * *

Rukia saw through every attack and matched with her own. She then took her hand and grabbed him at the back of his robes. She then threw his over her shoulder and started to walked back to the manor.

"Kazuyuki if you ever disobey me again I will not only use hand to hand combat which you excel in" she said that part with a little pride. "You wasted 25 minutes of my I mean the sleeping time" She stopped and sighed.

'Byakuya is coming. I was so close to teaching this boy a lesson'

Rukia grabbed her zanpakutou from where she hid it and started walking towards the manor.

"Rukia" Byakuya appeared suddenly.

"Otou-sama" Kazuyuki exclaimed happily 'help me please Okaa-san wants to send me to hell"

Byakuya's eye slighty widen.

"Rukia I take over from here. You should go sleep. Your condition is still critical and stress is not good" Byakuya said his tone though border line monotone was laced with pleading and his eyes practically begged her, commanded her, and forced it will on her. She was getting lost in them and was about to agree before Kazuyuki started wriggling to get free and nearly kicked her in the back.

"Dearest Husband please let me teach our son Kazuyuki a valuable lesson." Rukia said with an almost sadistic smile.

With that Rukia flashed away to Kazuyuki's room. Byakuya started after her when they were in the same corridor.

"Six Rod Light Prison"

She trapped Byakuya momentarily knowing Byakuya could get out of it quickly she dashed to Kazuyuki's room.

"Otou-sama, please save me!" Kazeyuki yelled.

"Not even your precious Otou-sama can save you now" Rukia whispered in his ear "at least from me."

Rukia and Kazuyuki were now in his room. Rukia sat on the bed.

"I believe a minute has long past, my dearest son"

The sound of loud spanks and even louder cries were heard.

Byakuya tried to open the door and when he about to knock the door down Rukia walk out.

"You can go get dressed in your evening clothes now most honorable husband" Rukia said with an evil smile and walked away to her room to sleep before Hideaki and Himeko woke up.

Byakuya entered the room his eyes shot open. Rukia had frozen his arms and legs to the bed and Kazeyuki, the poor boy, his eyes were red and his tears had dried on his face and he was sniffling.

"Otou-san, please keep Okaa-san from me, she wants to kill me. She spanked me until I could ceased crying and now I'm like this, I promised I will sleep and always obey Okaa-san just please don't let her get to me."

"Kazuyuki just sleep. I will remove the ice from you"

Changing the way the spell for shot of red flame worked Byakuya warmed his hand to a high temperature and promptly melted the ice.

"Thank you Otou-sama"

Byakuya nodded and walked back to his room.

When he enter he saw Rukia breast feeding Himeko who woke up when she felt her mother's presense. Byakuya went to his closet room and changed. When he came back to the main bedroom Rukia and Himeko were sleeping together side by side. Himeko little left hand gripped Rukia's sleeping robe and her right hand cutely was on Rukia's chest. Byakuya went inside the bed and laid down. Little Himeko moved so she was still snuggled in Rukia but so she was also snuggled in Byakuya. Byakuya noticing this came close to both of them and put his arms around Rukia. He soon fell asleep. The three of them together.

* * *

"Should I go wake Rukia to prepare dinner, Yaya."

"No, we will handle it today. Or would you like another snow storm?"

The servant walked off to the Kuchiki bedroom to ask Rukia herself but the site of her masters like that was so endearing she just asked some of the household servants to help cook.

'Now that's a family' she thought.

* * *

Note: Listen to Hanabi by Ikimono-gakari it was one of the endings in bleach during the count ark. Mostly during the 70's episode ending you will find it. The song is very lovely you listen to it on youtube the link is in my profile.

Well did you find it funny I did. All you ichihime fans reading should leave a review and fight for who you think Ichigo is getting married to because I have been told not to write ichihime. Also if I should continue this theme theme I would like to be let known. Partially I would like to know what Rukia does during dinner with the little rebel/Byakuya clone. Again any ideas for what you want is always wanted. I just want to make you laugh. Please leave a reviews and critiques are always appreciated (gestures toward the review button encouragingly) :D.

As always,

Love, Peace, and eternal Bleach

Chocolate Thunder

Note: Listen to Hanabi by Ikimono-gakari it was one of the endings in bleach during the bount ark. Mostly during the 70's episode ending you will find it. The song is very lovely. If you want to listen to it. The youtube link is in my profile.


	3. Shinigami Women's Association Part 1

Shinigami Women's Association vs. Kuchiki Byakuya

* * *

Part One: Interruption

By

Chocolate Thunder

The Storyline: Three months into Rukia's and Byakuya's forced marriage, in the eve of lust transcending into love, the Shinigami Women's Association chose to strike the newly happily married Rukia.

Disclaimer & Warning: It is not what you think by interruption or maybe it is heh heh (winks deviously). I do not own bleach many people and Tite Kubo make it what it is today. Fortunately or unfortunately I am not one of the people.

* * *

She and Byakuya had fell in love with each other after the arranged marriage. They thought that because Rukia resembled the late Hisana that Byakuya would yield. After a long slew of forced miais (dates for marriage), tiresome late nights, and worrisome stares; he finally got married to Rukia. Rukia not being regarded by the clan at all was pressured and forced by the elders to comply at the last minute. After being in the others close company for 2 months and finding about each other they finally felt something close to love. The more they were around each other the lust they felt evolved finally into something they would call love.

Rukia left the 13th division, with an extra large bento box, that contained two boxes in one container. Rukia felt so proud of herself, after many tries, she finally felt she had made a perfect lunch for Byakuya. Now at lunchtime after taking Byakuya bento she was going to surprise him with lunch. She was finally at the 6th division. As usual a female shinigami was walking out of the 6th division rather glumly. Normally, even before Byakuya got married women of all kinds; different sizes, shapes and colours came to woo the handsome shinigami captain. New recruits upon seeing him and being ignorant and oblivious of his new marital status came trying to seduce him. Either for money, power, or just because he was as beautiful and perfect as he is.

"Don't even try it. Word is he always says no. Even to the beautiful of girls. In fact I think he might even you know play for the other team. He rather be with his lieutenant in the office than with me or any other girl for that matter"

"Don't worry about it. We…I mean me and him are very…familiar I simply just want to give him lunch." Rukia said 'if that's all he will let me give him or take from me rather' Rukia mentally added with a smile.

The girl whose name was Jun just shrugged and walked way downcast. Rukia deciding to play this to her advantage came into his office and into his private captain office/quarters with a scowl and frown to rival Ichigo's.

"Who was that" she said trying to pretend to be angry and jealous.

"A new recruit from an unknown division. She came in asking for information. She was blinking, smiling, and giggling so profusely I had to dismiss her" Byakuya said coldly as he rose from his desk and closed and locked the door to his personal office.

Rukia tensed as he locked the sound proof door. 'Why did he lock the door against us? I just want to eat lunch. Is he mad? I just wanted to joke around. Joy killer.' Rukia thought with a frown.

"Why are you frowning" Byakuya said in a bored tone that was hinted with concern and worry.

"No reason. So why did…I mean…you are too good to get" Rukia finally settled with. Knowing Byakuya already won when he didn't even know there was a composition.

"Anyhow I brought you lunch" Rukia said.

Byakuya nodded and motioned for her to come next to him. Seeing there was no chair when she got the other side of the table Rukia's cheeks tinted red knowing where Byakuya wanted her to sit. She continued standing.

"Is there anything wrong" Byakuya said with more concern in his voice.

'Of course. You just expect me to sit on your lap with no discussion as if you are a king' Rukia thought

"No."

"Do you feel better from this morning?"

Rukia had vomited and complain of nausea. She had been like this for a week straight. Byakuya worried and asked her rather forced her to stay in the manor. Rukia managed to escape and delude the guard posted at each door to keep her in the manor. Byakuya had foreseen Rukia's rebellion and decided to take action.

'He's really smart' she thought that day with anger.

* * *

_Flash Back to earlier this week…_

After the fourth day she had figured a plan to get to the division grounds. After Byakuya left she would return to her old rooms for breakfast. She would use the entrance to the garden to the 13th division. Somehow Byakuya had seen this to and there were guards posted their. Rukia was so extensively pissed by that fact that she fought all 7 guards and their reinforcements. It was the Covert Ops that Byakuya asked Yoruichi to tell Soi fon to allow him to borrow that had finally brought her down when a wave of nausea him her. They carried her to the Northern part of the manor and locked her in a complication of rooms until Byakuya returned.

Byakuya had asked her why she tried to leave.

"Have I not assured that all your needs would be met."

"You have but I need to be outside I need to be free…to do what I want."

"But you are sick"

"No just nauseated and only in the mornings so it not really an issue Kuchiki Byakuya-sama" Rukia said looking down sadly knowing he would not listen.

Hearing her be so formal drew at his heart strings.

"Rukia, if you go to Captain Unohana tomorrow with me for an examination you may leave the house if you are not in any dire situation" Byakuya said craving to Rukia's sad face. Her eyes really got so big and wide when she was sad and she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

Then Rukia smiled and they ate dinner and Rukia joked about how easy the guards were to take down. They went to sleep and then the next day Rukia and Byakuya were told that Rukia was pregnant with their first child and the sex couldn't be determined until the next day.

Rukia was so overjoyed she was practically shining while Byakuya on the other hand look just as stoic the only thing that had shown his approval was the shine in his eyes, the slight micro curl at his lips, and how his reiastu grew brighter and very jocund.

Byakuya was thinking of ways to get Rukia to say home and not try to escape while Rukia was thinking about how the child would look.

* * *

_Now…_

Rukia walk by Byakuya had had set the box on the table (still standing). She unclasped the box and brought out two bento boxes. The first she opened for her husband the other she left on the table near the holding box.

"Byakuya, I want to go a chair, from the regular office"

"But that would be a distraction to my lieutenant"

"Then where would I…" She looked into Byakuya's eyes. The heat emanating from _his_ eyes _his _irises brought her down to her knee. Forced her to bend to his will; his gray eyes almost black. She couldn't refuse him not when she was looking into those eyes.

Rukia walked forward to Byakuya, her husband, and sat on his lap as she was mentally commanded.

"Does this lunch have black rabbit meat" Byakuya joked.

Rukia looked at him lopsidedly, so he was still cracking jokes on her cooking skills, after she tried and practiced so hard.

Byakuya took her sullen look and almost let a light chuckle out.

"So may we eat?"

At that word Rukia smiled. She was more than ready to show him her improvements. She unclasped the box and in it was baked rabbit shaped salmon cook to perfection and fried again rabbit shaped spiced beef. The beef had stew with it. There were two kinds of rice. White rice made perfectly and curry shrimp fried rice. Then there was lightly steamed horenso (spinach), lightly steam ninjin (carrot), and a baked jagaimo (potato) with little seasoning. Rukia was staring at Byakuya like he was a foreign painting (of bunnies perhaps). Byakuya scanned the box and was very please this was a drastic improvement to the burnt salmon, over cooked string beans, and over cooked rice. As he continued he saw the potato. Everything he could tolerate or even enjoy but potatoes? Did Rukia know he didn't like potatoes? Probably not and she worked so hard on it I can see it on her face and if cooking keeps her home more.

"Everything is looks wonderfully made" Byakuya said (that was not a lie).

Rukia brought out tea cups and poured tea from the flask she brought out from inside the box. Rukia took out some chopsticks and real world utensils.

"Byakuya which one you want to use"

"Which one would be easier to eat which?"

"Well because the potato and rice aren't in ball from or cut down I guess these" she motioned to the fork, knives, and spoons "but I don't know I mean you can use both can't you."

"I see, then I shall"

Byakuya and Rukia started eating together having brought her own food handlers. When they finished Rukia noticed the potato was still unfinished. Every piece taken was the ones she took. Everything else was gone and the spicy food had not a single trace.

'Note Byakuya loves spicy food but he's not fond of potatoes.'

"Byakuya do you not like potatoes"

"It is not that I don't like potatoes it is just they are not very palatable for me"

"Will you just taste the potato, please" Rukia was pleading with puppy dog eyes.

Byakuya cut off a piece with his knife and ate it with his chopsticks. Byakuya eyes widened and as he swallowed his eyebrow twitched very slightly.

"Was it good?" Rukia asked oblivious to signs of Byakuya decision over potatoes.

'Curse you vegetable Even if you are filled with vitamins!'

"The flavor was very much so' Byakuya said knowing that would bite him back even if he didn't lie. The taste was good the potato texture what no amount of boiling or mashing or baking would change he thought.

* * *

Rukia was satisfied and close the box and put it under the second box. She took out the second box and unclasped it. She didn't know if Byakuya like sweets or not so she asked around and the result she got was that he liked bananas and cherry blossoms but that was a guess because of his zanpakutou type and because she like sakura trees.

She opened the bento box and there was a banana, sakura cream puffs (Rukia's new invention), and pieces from **Noka Vintages Collection **_**Encore **_**and Richart**(very expensive dark chocolate).

"You are going to love this, Byakuya" Rukia said with bright glee. If it had been dark her eyes would have engulfed the room in violet light.

"I invented a new type of cream puff and I obtained some chocolate from the world of the living."

"Really. How is your brand of puff different?" Byakuya said actually astounded Rukia had done a complete 180 in her cooking. Everything she made was delicious and since the food was rabbit shaped and made early in the morning (Rukia had come to the 13th division late towards the afternoon) he knew the servant had not helped her.

"Well, taste it first then I'll tell you"

Byakuya didn't press instead he asked how she got the chocolate and how was it. Byakuya had eyed it suspiciously because it had been made in the world of the living from where Lyons, France (Richart) and where Dallas, Texas (Noka) made in the United States.

"Well I didn't know if you liked sweet food and I don't really like over the top food or over sweet food all that much so I just got chocolate. But not just normal chocolate oh no I got dark chocolate. The best chocolate. You just got to taste it Byakuya but first drink water."

Rukia gave him a cup of water.

"Why?"

"To cleanse you palate for the taste of the chocolate but we should eat the other deserts."

"Again why?"

"Once you eat dark chocolate everything else won't taste the same. You won't like anything else you eat other than certain things"

So Byakuya and Rukia shared and ate the banana and then moved on to the sakura crème puffs. The silence between them was comfortable.

One single puff was in itself a work of art. The puff was light brown, it was sitting on a sakura (cherry blossom) flower, and on top of it was a cherry cut in half. On two there were drizzles of melted chocolate and on two there were shavings of dark chocolate while some were bare in there flowery casings. In total there were six. One in the inside and five that surrounded that lone puff; in all the dessert was made to resemble a cherry blossom.

Byakuya took a puff from the middle the one with no chocolate. He bit into the puff, Rukia's eyes were on him the whole time, and his eyes widened.

The puff was so amazing. It wasn't too sweet but it was perfect. The crème inside was light, airy, and noticeably homemade. The crème had a light hint of faint sweetness. The puff was made so perfectly everything complimented each other. Then the cherry blossom petals though it didn't have any flavor that stood out it added to the deliciousness. Did Rukia make this? Baka naa (impossible in Japanese)!

"How is it?"

"It is one of the best things I have ever tasted" Byakuya said almost leaking joy and pride for Rukia's new found cooking talents. Bless Jesus!

Rukia was so happy she turned around and hugged Byakuya. When she pulled back she looked in to Byakuya's eyes. The look he gave her. It was so warming and enticing. Rukia leaned in to Byakuya and then when they were about to meet.

* * *

"Rukia are you in there? The meeting is going to start! Kuchiki-taicho are you there also? I can feel your reiastu, Rukia! Rukia, Rukia, RUKIAAAA" Rangiku said knocking on the door so loudly.

Rukia jumped from Byakuya's lap and smoothed here shinigami robes as if something happened to them.

"Byakuya when you are done just pack the boxes and give it to me when you see me okay"

Rukia opened the door.

"Hey Masumoto-san" Rukia said shakily.

All the while Byakuya stared daggers Masumoto for interrupting what could have and what was about to happen. His eyes had long since went back to light gray and though he looked emotionless inside he was raging.

"Rukia the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting is about to start" Rangiku exclaimed her bountiful endowment bouncing. Byakuya was undeterred by the blonde shinigami's show he was much too focused on not showing his displeasure outwardly or letting his reiastu get out of range not to suffocate the Rukia or her blonde intruder friend.

"Anyways hi Kuchiki-taichou" Rangiku looked up and smiled.

Byakuya nodded coldly and then Rangiku grabbed Rukia hand and started running to the Kuchiki manor where Nemu and Soi Fon were fighting the guards at the main gates. There were six in all and only two were fighting.

* * *

Upon seeing Rukia, the guards stop all their movements and greeted the Lady of the House.

"These are my friends and I shall be conversing with them in the manor with matter of the utmost importance." Rukia said dignifiedly.

The guards looked at Rukia and back at the females then back at Rukia.

"Are you sure Miss?"

Rukia closed her eyes and said yes.

They then opened the doors to the manor.

"Thanks Rukia, those guards were very strong" Nemu said like a robot. Rukia nodded and led them to her old room in the manor. Once they all sat down and Yachiru was pacified with candy and all the women were given tea they started to chatter.

"Well why did you guys hold the meeting and what's so important that it had to be held right now or that I had to attend" and cut my lunchtime short' Rukia added mentally. Her anger showed on her face momentarily.

"Hey, Rukia don't be so mad. Rangiku did you do something?" Kiyone asked suspiciously.

Rangiku looked down and sad no.

"All I did was to tell Rukia that the meet was taking place and brought…I mean escorted her here."

"Rukia is that what happened and please don't like for Masumoto-san we are all friends here and there are no repercussions." Unohana taichou said appearing from nowhere with a sweet and terrifying smile.

"Well I was at the…the 6th division delivering lunch to Byakuya…sama and I…ate with him in his office and Rangiku knocked on the door and requested my presence when I was telling Byakuya...I mean Byakuya-sama about chocolate and my new invention and he was trying it seeing it was dessert and then" Rukia blushed hard and her face was a very intense red while she was taking breaths to steady herself. "Rangiku knocked on the door and took my hand and dragged me here."

"Speaking of Kuchiki-taichou that is why we actually need you here Rukia. We have an assignment for you that is of the utmost concern. No one can complete this mission. The Prince of Silence always gets the better of us. That is why we need your help Rukia. Nemu and Isane are petrified and we don't want anyone else in danger"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Obtain pictures of Kuchiki taichou"

"Okay that is not that hard"

"Rukia we don't need pictures of Kuchiki taichou, we need picture of him smiling and maybe candid, shameless, and pictures that all the female shinigami are dreaming about"

"What type" Rukia said getting anxious and scared.

"Naked Pictures"

* * *

Those females have been after pictures of Byakuya for so long I decided to help them get it. Does anyone want pregnancy fluff between the married couples? Anyway I am not sure of who Ichigo should be married to yet and soon Kazuyuki is going to see Rukia at dinner. Anyway I apologize for the long chapters. I just can't make them smaller I try but for now bear with it and my terrible brand of comedy. Please leave a review while your here, please.

**For always,**

**Peace, Care, and don't let your reiastu flare**

**Chocolate Thunder**


	4. The Seven Days Surprise Labor Day 1

The First Seven Days of Babyhood

By

Chocolate Thunder (I'm ditching the sama for today ;) )

* * *

Storyline: Rukia had Himeko. Their first daughter together and Rukia is still in recovery and is stationed in the manor. Himeko is a few hours old and is a new born. Byakuya account of Himeko's first week his first week with his first daughter.

_

* * *

Labor and Day One_

Rukia and Byakuya were outside near the koi pond. They were sitting near a sakura tree and the pink cherry blossoms were flowing softly and gently down in the light cool wind. Byakuya's back was on the tree and he was leaning and supporting himself and Rukia who was sitting on his lap as they listened to the beautiful sounds of nature. Rukia was nine months pregnant and she was expecting delivering anytime next week. Doctors and healing experts from the fourth division were stationed in his house per request. The lieutenant of the fourth was also in his house and Captain Unohana was on call. Byakuya was holding Rukia who was nodding off. The serenity and beauty of the moment was too much for her. Byakuya started rubbing her belly which not only started to relax Rukia even more but also seemed to wake the baby. The little fetus started kicking at its father hand, waking up its mother.

Upon waking Rukia was feeling slight pain and a foreboding feeling, she shook it off and smiled. Byakuya was still so surprised and awestruck when ever this baby kicked in her tummy. His eyes widen with surprise and he would smile a soft, little heartwarming smile. Kazeyuki and Hideaki were with Yoruichi Obaa-san and Kisuke in the real world. They had been there for two days since the birthing and recovery would take 14 day and then 2 months for extensive repair and whole recovery. They would be back in 6 weeks.

"Rukia, are you feeling well" Byakuya asked when he saw Rukia grimace. Her beautiful face contorting in that way tugged at his heart strings.

"I'm excellent Byakuya…sama" Rukia said tentatively not fully confident on calling him by his name without the honorific and the pain she feel only adds to her general discomfort and cramping makes everything worse. The kicks are higher near the top of her tummy and she is not sure that is a sign or anything. She tries to hide her displeasure the best she can.

"Rukia you don't need to address me that way" Byakuya says while massaging her shoulders and back the way she likes it to calm her. He can tell she is contented by the way more of her weight is on him. Her ridged, stiff back slowly relaxing into him. She looked up into the night sky and saw the all the stars in the sky shining brightly as if an omen. The petals were stroking her and comforting her and the wind singing for her as if an apology for the future events. Even the animals were almost dancing for her tonight.

"Yes Byakuya…" she was going to say sama accidentally until a sharp pain hit her. It felt like cramps or her inside coiling up tightly but stronger and more distinct. In a way it pained more than battle wounds. Rukia quickly gripped the clothes on Byakuya's leg to try and bear the pain. She felt liquid on her kimono. Byakuya felt the wetness also.

"Your water broke"

"My watch broke"

They say that in unison and shock. They had been told her water wouldn't break until labor was steady on and she was at least 9 minutes apart. Not only had she been told that but the other two deliveries of Kazuyuki and Hideaki 10 and 5 years ago happened closely the same way.

"Should I call someone to help you now?"

"No, I'm fine." Rukia said confidently with a smile. Then another contraction hit her and she was cringing and gripping Byakuya much bigger hand with her own soft, small one. She couldn't even talk the pain was that great.

On that note Byakuya lifted Rukia up and carried Rukia to the main house where the care takers would be. He would not allow Rukia's life to be in danger for a minute. She meant too much to him.

"Byakuya I am fine, really." Rukia started to say to de-stress him but he would not listen to her.

"How far apart are you?"

"The strong contractions have been happening an hour or two ago but I have been having little ones all day. They are 30 minutes apart when they are strong."

Byakuya internally was ready to pass out. He knew Rukia was in pain but she was suffering all day and he just ached at the thought of her in so much discomfort. Externally he was cool and collected his face hardly changed though his turmoil was evident in his eyes.

Servants were coming into view. He command them to bring birthing supplies, alert the doctors and forth division specialist, call Isane and the healing kido expert, and lastly to send word to Unohana that we would need her assistance.

Rukia was feeling another contraction happening and the pain over took her immediately. It felt like someone was squeezing and twisting her insides so tightly. The pain was so great Rukia could hardly breathe. Byakuya sensed this.

"Rukia dear we are in the quarters for you labor now. Please." Byakuya couldn't place his torment and worry into words he just wanted Rukia to not be in pain anymore. His voice nearly broke and his concern for her was clear in his tone.

* * *

Rukia was on the bed and everyone that was to help with the delivery was present. Byakuya was by her side watching her. Rukia felt as if her body was ripping in two. How she had been able to do this two times before she wasn't sure. She thought having experience would lessen the pain, but the pain was still as raw and horrendous as ever maybe even worse.

"Rukia-san, you need to push now." Unohana told her softly.

Byakuya gripped her hand and wiped and beads of sweat of her face and Rukia looked at him wearily and smiled albeit weakly. Byakuya looked back and all his love was in his eyes, and Rukia took strength, even if little from it. His eyes were shining silver and knowing that he was near was just enough of a boost to bear this. Bear the pain to give Byakuya another child and to bring another addition into her family. As long as she had Byakuya's love she could do and handle everything; even child birth.

There was blood, pain, and people. Everything was moving so fast but the constant pain was always a brutal reminder of her surroundings. No matter how weak she was she had to bring this baby in to the world before anything. It being almost morning didn't deter this The sun coming throught the horizon didn't faze her or remind her of her exhaustion. So Rukia pushed. With everything she had within her she pushed. Pushed until she couldn't any more, then after that she still pushed.

"Rukia-san the head is coming into view. This baby has dark hair." Isane said excitedly.

"Rukia-san the eyes and chin are out. You are doing well. Keep it up!" Isane said. The miracle of child birth was stunning every inexperienced member in the room.

"Rukia-san you are almost there just one more strong push." Unohana said softly.

Rukia pushed with all her might trying to will this all to be over. The baby came out and was passed to the midwife. Who lightly hit the baby. When the baby's senses were awaken and her little light blue eyes open and she breathed for the first time she cried; a huge, loud, terrible cry. Rukia smiled softly and after her baby was clean she was transferred to her arms.

Holding the little girl gave Rukia confidence and energy she had not felt in the over 20 hours of the delivery. Byakuya had looked at the child and had known what to name her, instantly. Byakuya took the baby from Rukia and proceeded to announce the name.

"I will name you Himeko for you are my princess child." Byakuya said and smiled broadly and brightly to Rukia who now had Himeko in her arms. Byakuya normally didn't smile so Rukia relished the moment. Taking in his even more handsome face with the smile on it so it would be burned into her memory. So she could from today remember this moment, always.

"Byakuya" Rukia said weakly using all her remaining strength.

"Yes Rukia"

"I…I l...like that n...name. I…I re…really l…like it a…a lot" Rukia said timidly stuttering and muddling her words. Not because she was lacked courage or confidence in what she was saying but because she was so tremendously weak that her voice now was shaking. Conveying her feelings to her husband of 10 years was arduous, strenuous and exhausting.

"I do too." Byakuya said with all the adoration and admiration in the world; not to mention love.

Rukia now transitioned Himeko to her chest. Himeko was instinctively looking for food opening and closing her mouth on Rukia skin. Rukia put her left breast (nipple) into Himeko mouth and she soon was breast feeding.

'Rukia, my Queen you can't comprehend how happy you make me.' Byakuya thought.

Byakuya looked upon his family with love and clear happiness.

_My princess, I will love her always._

* * *

P.S. -The Second Day of Babyhood is coming soon. Sooner depending on the feedback I get. The reviews are actually why this and Calligraphy are coming and other brand of ByaRuki fluff until the real action packed stories being. Which I am developing. Somebody told me ByaRuki fluff would be appreciated and is need for this pairing so I am trying to give as much quality type that I can. The Aizen idea will be here soon also. I have so many awesome idea of my own and ones given to me. I am working hard on bring them to you and the review really do coax me to start typing up a storm of these and to also move my self to post it and edit etc. So please enjoys and leave me a review.

P.S. S - Is anyone offended by chapter 2 because no one is really reviewing it. Just wondering because some people don't don't believe in discipline or spanking or beatings. Also the next chapter is suppose to come on Sunday of Monday but if the reviews aren't sufficient it won't come until 2 to 3 weeks time. I'm not trying to be mean but I work very hard on this so I want to know people enjoy it by being told. :)

Review, Love, Read

Chocolate Thunder


	5. The Seven Days Love at First Sight Day 2

The First Seven Days of Babyhood Day 2

By

Chocolate Thunder (I'm ditching the sama for today ;) )

* * *

Storyline: Rukia had Himeko. Their first daughter together and Rukia is still in recovery and is stationed in the manor. Himeko is a few hours old and is a new born. Byakuya account of Himeko's first week his first week with his first daughter.

* * *

_Love at First Sight - Day 2_

Rukia and Himeko were sleeping soundly on the recovery bed in the new room. Rukia just finished feeding Himeko and she was tired. She had delivered the baby yesterday and she had slept through the whole day to the exception of feeding. Byakuya had been by Rukia side on the clock since the delivery. Sleeping when she sleeps, awake when she was awake, and he was at her bid and call. Every moan of pain or discomfort was not missed by his skillful and alert ears. Everything Rukia had done in the hours between labor to now had been under Byakuya's careful watch. He was so intent on Rukia and Himeko that nothing else seemed important.

Having a little girl, a little angel, was extraordinary to say the least. The love he felt for this girl at first sight was nothing he had felt before. Kazuyuki was his first child and he had felt pride at having a son and a fervent need to protect Kazuyuki's life and he felt immediate love. Hideaki was the same and to a degree Byakuya had felt possessive over his family that was now growing and love to an equal or greater degree. Both children were reflections of them both Kazuyuki was exactly like himself. Hideaki looked like him but he had Rukia's eye colour, her little nose, and when he frowned or pouted he looked like a child of Rukia.

Now, though he felt protective, possessive, and felt in a way that was too much for words to describe. This love that was almost pouring out of him he couldn't control it. The love he was feeling was too much for words. Seeing her light blue eyes so different from both Rukia and his was astonishing. Her skin's paleness was a contrast to her red lips and her skin was so soft and rosy. She was perfection in his mind. This he was feeling was love at first sight.

Rukia opened her eyes and noticed and start immediately Byakuya staring at her intently. She was curious at what he was thinking. If he was happy with her for giving him a girl or displeased, she needed to know. Even though she was sore and tired she still wanted to know. If sparing all her energy meant knowing if Byakuya approved of her she would do it.

"Byakuya-sama" Rukia whispered softly. Byakuya had been staring at her since and was making eye-contact with her already before she even opened her eyes. Rukia tried to sit up a few times until she was successful; even through the intense abdominal pain.

Byakuya put his index finger on her lips to silence her.

"Hush, Rukia, you need to rest" Byakuya told her and pushed her down gently. Once she laid down he then he stroked her face softly. Partly to soothe her and partly to keep her down so she wouldn't stress her body even more than necessary. Rukia smiled weakly and she tried again to talk to him without sitting up this time.

"Byakuya-sama" she said a little more forcefully though still at dead whisper to catch his attention thought she knew it was on her.

Byakuya nodded in return so imply to her to continue.

Rukia looked him straight in his silver eyes trying to gauge how to say what she was feeling. She didn't want to offend him or make him mad. Fighting, yelling, and arguing have proven to be very hard whenever she was in this kind of critical state. His face though emotionless and unreadable was somehow some and his eyes were soft and she could see his love in them very clearly.

"Byakuya-sama are you happy" Rukia tentatively asked.

Byakuya stared at her incredulously.

'What was this about? Why was she asking such a question? Is there something wrong? Whatever it is I have to remedy it for Rukia's sake…and Himeko's." At that or rather those thoughts he was using his noble upbringing to a maximum trying to create an answer speedily and precipitately.

"Yes Rukia. Very much so, why?" he said.

"Not why but…are you pleased with me and Himeko…I mean us and everyone…wait I mean…everything and just life in general?" Rukia cautiously, warily with fear evident in her already shaky voice.

Byakuya easily sensed her unease. He also knew why. For the sake of the family and for sake of honor Rukia was expected and was supposed to bring male children, heirs and back-ups children in this world. Not girls. Females were a commodity. They were sold and traded by noble families. Boys were too but that was among the lesser houses. To have a female was not what brought high esteem and prestige.

"Rukia, look outside in that window" Byakuya said quietly pointing to the biggest window the view of the garden. Byakuya then rose to open the paper door to bring in the crisp and refreshing pre-winter air. The first plum blossoms were finally in bloom. Byakuya smiled a sad, bitter smile. Hisana died on the bloom of the plum blossoms and he had been pining away after her death. Then he found new happiness and a new beginning. He could start afresh and Himeko would symbolize that. Rukia gave him a new beginning and couldn't be any happier after that realization.

Rukia turned her head to see the cluster of plum blossoms in a stunning array in their full glory. Winter had not finally set in at its full potential and there were a good amount of trees starting to open there buds and some even bloomed.

"Yes" Rukia said lowly.

"Rukia you are the light in my world. I have everything I have ever wanted, your love, and an excellent family. Having a little princess to adore and dote on makes me even happier than I have ever imagined or ever even felt before in my life. You have given me a new beginning and a new chance at life. So really I have to thank you. If you never changed my world I would still be…depressed and lonely. Having you, Himeko, Kazuyuki, and Hideaki is all I ever really needed in this lifetime and I thank you humbly for my happiness and for the betterment of my existence." Byakuya said with feeling.

Rukia looked at him awestruck. Byakuya just said that to her. Her. A lowly peasant from the 78th Rukon district. Her. An unseated shinigami. Her. Just Rukia; and she had never felt better in her entire life.

The happiness Rukia felt was incredible. The pure euphoria, she felt from his words. Byakuya was a man of few words but the one's he spoke were and are powerful. The elation, the jubilee, the excitement was so much and all these emotion were pouring out of her from her reiastu, mainly.

A squeak and turn of Himeko cut Rukia and Byakuya's moment short. He diaper wasn't full or even had any waste in side. She was stirring from sleep and she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Come" Byakuya said.

Rukia tried to shift her and Himeko so she could somehow get off the bed but the pain was so much she just gave up. Byakuya seeing that rose from his spot and lifted and carried Rukia and Himeko from the bed to the entrance to the gardens. He sat her down on a cushion and sat next to her on another separate cushion.

"Are you comfortable" Byakuya asked seeing her grimace.

"I am adequate" Rukia said not trying to lie or delude him just trying to lessen his worry.

Himeko started stirring and whining like a baby does and Byakuya offered to take her while Rukia tried to get relaxed. Rukia complied and tried to fix herself while Byakuya carried his daughter for the second time, the first today.

"You are perfect, just perfect" Byakuya whispered to Himeko who started to still at the sound of her father's voice. She opened her eyes and stared at him. She blinked once. She blinked twice analyzing him. Then she closed her eyes and tried to resume sleep.

Rukia rested on Byakuya's side and tried to take the baby so she could feed her. Byakuya gave her Himeko and watched with interest as Rukia fed Himeko. How Himeko opened her eyes. How she yawned. How she opened and closed her mouth in anticipation of the food and to tell her mother she wanted food.

When Himeko started suckling Byakuya wrapped his arm around Rukia. Rukia looked up from Himeko and gazed at him. She offered him a smile and to her astonishment he smiled a small smile in return. His normally steely gaze was warm and soft. His face was so eased that he looked decades younger.

"You know Rukia Himeko seems really hungry…like she could eat a whole…chicken" Byakuya tried to joke.

Rukia looked at him strangely for a moment before her face broke out in a grin and she started chuckling.

"Was that a joke" she said laughing at his attempt. Forgetting formalities and etiquette for a second in favor in ridiculing her husband try at a joke. With her body's slight movements from laughing and her prior shuffling in her velvet cushion her hair tie had come undone. Her hair now was down to her hips covering her and Himeko in a halo of silky black hair.

Byakuya looking down at Rukia and her peaceful expression now felt at peace. Though his joke didn't get the desired outcome through expected means Rukia was still grinning.

Himeko now stopped eating and was yawning in Rukia's arms, her little nose was flaring, and she now wanted to back to sleep. Rukia also wouldn't have minded another nap even though it has been barely three hours since her last one. More of Rukia's weight was on Byakuya and Himeko's eyes were steadily closing. The little infant was struggling to keep her eyes open so she could study her father and enjoy being with her mother.

Rukia covered Himeko with more of her clothes. A slight breeze blew in the room blowing Rukia's long hair back making her look even more ethereal, delicate, and more beautiful than she already looked in his eyes. Rukia was now fully clothed, warm, and losing the battle of dominance over her consciousness . Her eye lids were increasingly getting heavier and her control over her reiastu was getting harder to maintain.

"You know Byakuya…I love you." Rukia said before allowing sleep to rapture and usher her in to a state of bliss, the kind that only sleep allows or gives, and it felt so sweet, so nice, so surreal. Just too much.

"You know Rukia, you should already know I love you too; much more than humanly or even spiritually possible." Byakuya said with a small smile knowing Rukia was sleeping by her light snoring and even breathing.

He also knew that Rukia was letting her reiastu leak, which was very unlike her, but it told him a story. It let him know that Rukia was feeling very good. By the way her reiastu was steady and warm. Looking down on them and seeing Rukia holding Himeko brought him familiar new feelings. The same type he has been feeling for hours. Himeko was snuggling inside her mother's body for warmth. Rukia hair was falling all over them; cascading down her back, running from her shoulders, so dark and stunning.

Soon out of nowhere snow started to fall. Slowly and softly. Surely and surreally. White and Pure. Wind also started to blow. Softly and comfortably. Singing and Caressing. Dancing and swirling the sparkling snow. Ice started falling from the sky like small diamonds. Coming down beautifully. Making the air sparkle and shine. Everything was making the plum blossom look even more gorgeous.

Normal people could have taken this as a course of nature but Byakuya knew ice didn't fall from the sky in this part of the ___Seireite_i at least not in the last 1500 years. This was Rukia doing by allowing her reiastu to leak. The scene was so enchanting. It seemed everything has now been going good for him after so long. More than 100 years of toil and hardship and now he finally had a place to be happy and feel love. True love.

If this was what having a little girl entailed. This kind of love. Then he was anticipating feeling like this over and over again for all of eternity.

'_For this love at first sight is incredible.'_

* * *

Chocolate Thunder's Rant and Hints: I wasn't suppose to update until November but this chapter was so cute I couldn't hold it back. Also I am still waiting on your input whether it should be Ichihime because by November all that wonderful jazz such as minor pairings will be definitive. Also I really want to know if anybody likes this baby hood series I think its ultra cute. Anyhow soon fluff and all this wonderful stuff will be of short supply and hollows will be in the fore front. May I even dare to name drop? Yes I shall. Hollow Ichigo will be here in his insane glory. Byakuya might get a hollow and maybe just maybe our favorite little boy or girl might develope a hollow. Also does anybody like Rangiku? I do (Wink,wink)! The shinigami series (since it's getting lost of love) will be a driver by November or even sooner depending on the reviews. Lastly always review because you never know when I might go a semi-perminent hiatus and leave you all hanging so you might want me to put these chapters out and finish your favorite series before then and the only way to coax me to a keyboard to type for hours on end is by a few simple heartfelt words. Just one or maybe two...wait, wait, I want as many as you can give! Bring it! If you do the I undoubtedly bring mine too!

Anyways,

Peace, Love, and Yoruichi *Meow* (I was trying to be funny like Byakuya)

Chocolate Thunder

P.S. - Also does anybody want lemons, or limes, citrus fruits, or wait...a barrage of all kinds fruits. Just tell me in reviews or PMs.

* * *

P.S.S. - Follow the following message (for a lemon possibly).

* * *

Press This Button

l

ll

ll

**V**


	6. Calligraphy Lessons and Festivals

Calligraphy Lessons and Lantern Festivals

By Coco-sama

* * *

Storyline: Byakuya and Rukia have been married for 15 years and their two children Kazuyuki and Hideaki were taken by Yourichi for her personal brand of training. Byakuya plans to use this time to teach a pregnant Rukia calligraphy.

* * *

After breakfast with the boys Yoruichi had came from the living world with Kisuke to visit. She had come in. Wait, the goddess of flash flashed in at the table behind Byakuya pushing herself onto his back. This elicited a groan and twitch from the nobleman. When Byakuya was about to strike her Yoruichi was standing behind Rukia. She had lifted Rukia and sat her down on her own lap.

"Good morning daughter"

"Um…good morning Yoruichi…Okaa-san"

"Good girl. I raised such a wonderful girl. Has Byakuya-bo been too rough on you" Yoruichi said with a wink and smirk. Hinting at Rukia heavily pregnant form at 7 3/4 months pregnant her abdomen was very swollen. Rukia's cheeks were burning and she knew they were very red.

"No, he has been nice"

Then Kisuke walked in with his cane and fan hiding his perverted smile.

"Obviously too nice, my poor daughter has had 2 children in only 15 years and now there is another one" Kisuke thought and Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi-san please! I'm sure that by the end of the century they will have their own division so don't get startled now." Kisuke said with an evil and mischievous leer.

Rukia by now on next to Yourichi and now she was wishing she was still in bed or anywhere but here. Byakuya wanted to kill Yoruichi and Urahara but then that was a bad example to his children.

"Otou-san what is wrong with mommy being pregnant" Kazuyuki asked, ignorant to what they were implying.

"Kazuyuki, nothing is wrong with your mommy being pregnant. You and Hideaki are going to have a little brother or sister soon. Your grandmother and her friend are jealous that they don't have you." Byakuya said contemptuously.

"Okay Byakuya-bo you are very correct. I do want your kids. My grandchildren. So today I am going to take them off your hands, for free!" Yoruichi exclaimed jumping in the air causing a headache in poor Rukia.

Byakuya was staring daggers at Yoruichi and in response Yoruichi used the trump card.

"Don't you think so Rukia. I will take my precious grandchildren and return them tomorrow morning around this time or maybe later these are great kids! I'm sure one day without any stress will be good for you and your condition. I want my one and only daughter to be as free of stress as possible." Yoruichi lightly touched Rukia stomach and gave her an innocent look and heartwarming smile. More than 300 years worth of practice behind it and it has cause great problems over the centuries.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice." Rukia said softly looking down at Yoruichi's hand then back at her face.

"Byakuya do you have any objections" Yoruichi said with victory in her tone.

Byakuya looked at Rukia then at Yoruichi then he sighed inwardly at his defeat.

"I don't think that they should go with you were-cat" he says with distain still trying to win.

Rukia then got abnormally angry. Her violet eyes screamed with the emotion she feels.

"So my decisions concerning my children don't count." Rukia says angrily then sadly. Now she looks close to tears and her eyes are lavender and very light. This change of events were sudden and scary to Byakuya and seeing Rukia so out of character was disturbing.

"They do…I mean that the kids should go if Urahara is present also. I respect your decision I just want more than one guardian present. Rukia are you okay." Byakuya said almost franticly at Rukia whom was about to cry. Rukia never cries even in serious pain so this was scary for him; even if he didn't show it.

Yoruichi just smiles wildly at Byakuya.

"Kisuke, open a senkaimon"

"Why" Byakuya said quickly.

"So you don't trust me to take your children to the living world, for shame, daughter do you see?"

Rukia looks at Byakuya dejectedly clearly hurt. Her heart was breaking from Byakuya's lack of trust in her decision and with her hormones being at such a high she was close tears and she had no idea why.

"Yoruichi Okaa-san, I am sorry but if Byakuya-sama doesn't think you should take Yuki or Aki then maybe you should not. It is obvious that I am not capable of making good decisions." Rukia said softly and sorrowfully. She then rose and walked away from the table and went to any empty room where Byakuya couldn't find her to sleep.

'Why did these pests have to be here to destroy the unity and happiness?' Byakuya thought trying to brainstorm way to fix his problems.

"You can take the kids but bring them back"

"When Byakuya-bo"

"How long would you like"

Yoruichi made a face as if she was thinking hard.

"I would like to have the kids for three days. I bring them back after the festival of lights"

"So be it" Byakuya said tightly.

'Didn't she say one' he thought

"Would you like to know when we would be leaving? Because I know you don't care. Little Kuya I am going to leave now after the boys eat anyhow I should tell you the festival here is today so… have fun right about…NOW"

Yoruichi sent the signal and Kisuke flash stepped the kids away and Yoruichi disappeared also.

'That demonic feline always brings trouble to my life' Byakuya thought and with a sigh went off to find Rukia in the big, empty house. (The servants were given a day off).

* * *

Rukia was walking through the hall of the manor. She walking very slow and getting lost very fast she was trying to find a room to sleep in and being pregnant didn't allow it to happen at a fast enough pace. She sensed Byakuya was near and she was trying to evade him. For some reason Byakuya's reiastu was getting smaller. She took it as a sign that she had lost Byakuya and he gave up looking for her but the rational part of her mind knew that he was masking his reiastu. For some reason or another this made Rukia want to cry from being confused like this and being so slow and useless.

* * *

Byakuya had finally found Rukia by tracking her reiastu and was behind her walking silently, in hersame path.

"Damn, why I so slow and where am I heading anyways" Rukia whined.

Byakuya nearly laughed at Rukia for she was so silly it was ridiculous. He finds it cute watching her waddle at almost 8 month pregnant with his next child. She was so small then having a big stomach made her so overly adorable. Rukia spinned around to check her back for Byakuya and Byakuya flashed stepped in back of her in the nick of time. Then as she turned again Byakuya did too. Byakuya had grown tired of this cat and mouse game he was playing with Rukia. So he unmasked his spiritual pressure to a low degree and tapped on Rukia's back.

"Can I speak with you Rukia"

Rukia had gotten the shock of her life hearing Byakuya behind her. When she turned she saw Byakuya all 5 feet 11 inches plus of him in normal clothes of a dark blue yukata. Being so short at only 4 feet and 8 and a half was looking at his chest. She had to look up to look at him eye to eye. Then when she did she huffed and tried to walk away. Byakuya had put his arms around Rukia's waist affectively keeping her bound to him momentarily.

"What is wrong, Rukia" The sensual way he dragged her name made her shiver. She melted into his words for a second feeling happy. Rukia shook off these emotions and managed to get angry at Byakuya again. She had turned her head in the opposite direction and tightly shut her eyes to block out Byakuya who was trying to grab hold of her entire entity.

"Nothing" Rukia said in a huff.

"Then why were you running away"

"Because I wanted some time alone okay, can't I be alone for a minute, Ahhh!" Ruka practically yelled at him.

Byakuya then released her and flashed stepped away and by the time she turn to look at him in anger he had disappeared.

"Good, now I can sleep"

* * *

Byakuya was feeling very irritated at the rude, uncouth, and downright crude way she spoke to him. Then Byakuya steadied himself mentally his face had not wavered during the entire minute of deliberation. He had remembered Rukia's face and how cute she looked. Just waddling around and her small face looking so adorable angry, he big eyes a dark blue, he almost smiled, but weakness and flaws even in the shadows can never be shown.

He knew this was probably one of _those_ times when she let herself lose track of her emotions and it as probably her pregnancy that caused her mood swings. It made clear sense. One minute she was sad, the next she's on the brink of tears, the next she's flaming angry, the next she is happy, and now she is angry and to top off this cycle she was sleepy and therefore cranky.

Knowing this set him on ease because if Rukia can be predicted this easy, he was very sure that the next minute she would be here sorry, then on the verge of tears and she would probably cry, the next minute sad, then lastly happy or peaceful in a solemn manner or sleeping. For only God in heaven could control Rukia during these nine months he would let her be and wait for the storm to pass.

'Only a matter of time' Byakuya thought.

Then Byakuya made it all the way to his private study to write and meditate.

* * *

Rukia had gone to her old room once she made it to a familiar section of the manor. She laid down to sleep on her side like Unohana suggest and Byakuya practically forced. She tried on sleep on the futon and then after a few minutes of comfort but not being able to drift off she left that room to another part of her old room that held a western-style bed. She laid on its feather soft surface but again after five or maybe even more minutes she counted, sleep still evaded. She felt it had to do with fight with Byakuya. So she left to apologize.

On the walk to Byakuya study where she tracked him to be she started feeling very sad. What she had said to him he hadn't really deserved it and she honestly forgot why she was mad with him. Byakuya was trying to fix whatever the problem was and she was pushing his away. The more she thought about it the sadder Rukia got. By the time she made it to Byakuya's study and slide-ed the doors to the main room she was extremely depressed.

When she entered the room Byakuya immediately looked up from what he was writing and look into Rukia's eyes. With his straight bored expression as always his grey eyes were boring into her. Rukia was shifting her with from foot to foot feeling very squirmish.

"Byakuya" Rukia whisper slowly and sheepishly looking very downcast and forlorn.

Byakuya nodded his head as a response to continue.

"I am very sorry for my actions. Please, Please forgive me I was wrong very wrong and I…I" Rukia was starting to say but her already shaky voice sounded choked and tears were starting to spill from her already glazed eyes.

Byakuya had stood up to try to comfort her. He took Rukia in his arms from where she pushed him away. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"You don't understand Byakuya. I am wrong and I am very sorry so you shouldn't forgive me" Rukia said with a small sniffle. Rukia looked very gloomy and downcast.

Inwardly Byakuya really wanted to laugh because not only had he predicted this but the way Rukia was acting was so uncharacteristic that it was almost humorous.

Byakuya took Rukia's hand and led her to the table where he was writing a poem in Sousho kanji style and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Rukia consider everything including my deplorable actions as nonexistent."

Rukia was starting to feel better but she still felt very guilty for what she did to Byakuya and she didn't know why she felt like this. Byakuya looked at her downcast face he already knew this was one of the symptoms of her pregnancy. She was always emotional during these times so he always made the most of her acting more feminine than usual.

"Rukia sit with me"

Rukia did as he asked and sat next to him and he in turn gave her paper, an ink plot, and a brush. Byakuya sat next to her on the other side of the table and continued riting the profoundly deep sentence of poetry he had started before. Rukia started writing feeling awfully cheery all of a sudden. She started writing in the regular style (Kaisho).

'_The creature that gets higher is the same as the one that gets farther_'

Then instead of writing any more she started drawing a bunny rabbit jumping high in the grass and seaweed ambassador running far. When she finished she looked at a work with happiness very proud of her creation, her personal brand of art.

* * *

When Byakuya looked up to see Rukia smiling he motioned for her to come so he could look and what she painted.

Rukia came over and sat next to him but Byakuya gestured for her to sit on his lap that was lotus crossed with the feet going down. When she was seated on/in him she started feeling increasingly sleepy. Whether it was the cherry blossom scent, the warmth emanating from Byakuya's body, or hearing his deep voice lull and comfort her she soon found herself sleeping all the while Byakuya was occasionally talking to her about her work.

"Rukia this is good, but why didn't you writing using Sousho…Rukia…Rukia" Byakuya said before he heard Rukia soft and steady breathing and her very low and slight snore.

Byakuya looked down at Rukia, her small but heavily swollen form, he found himself smiling slightly at seeing Rukia smile herself in her sleep. He soon rose to carry Rukia to their room so she could sleep in a more comfortable environment.

When he moved to get up Rukia squirmed and opened her eyes slightly before closing them and burrowing deeper inside Byakuya's warmth. At that Byakuya stated feeling very warm and fuzzy inside; he almost smiled.

When Byakuya carried Rukia to their room and laid her down she woke up instantly. There was no haze in her vision or in how she sensed her surroundings.

"Byakuya where you going" Rukia said in a small squeak voice almost whining out her question.

Byakuya turned around and looked down at Rukia and stared straight in to her now dilated violet orbs.

"I am coming back shortly, just sleep" Byakuya reassured her.

That in itself wasn't a hard command to follow in minutes she was already dreaming. In a bunny filled land where she saw her friends and her family. They were all happy together in harmony and not a hollow was in sight.

* * *

Byakuya made it back to his study to put his things away and to return back to Rukia. He looked at the drawing and her words one more time. It was truly awful her calligraphy and her drawing wasn't half bad though there were mistakes in the form of Seaweed Ambassador. The work as a while was truly horrible and if Kurosaki was here he would either laugh or mock it. He was moving towards his desk hopefully to throw it in the garbage. Instead though he went to his file where he kept the most important documents and soul society records and he tucked it safely away.

'It is truly bad' he thought once more. Looking at it he was reminded or Rukia's nature. It was brash and different but beautiful and graceful somehow. With that final thought Byakuya left his study to go to Rukia as he had promised.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a few words. *Wink* ;)

Also does anybody want lemons, or citrus fruit, or a barrage of all kinds of fruits! Tell me I find them delicious! (That was a joke) :) - (And yes I know this story is rated T)

Sorry on the impossibly long chapter and grammar mistakes.

Please leave a review while your here, please. Especially if you enjoyed this story that motivates me more than you know.

**For always,**

**Peace, Love, and Look Above (Ya might someone new or who is precious)**

**Chocolate Thunder**


End file.
